dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball UF Movie: A Saiyan's Journey
'''Dragon Ball UF Movie: A Saiyan's Journey '''is the first movie in DragonBall UF. It follows the Saiyans Rigor, Brocc, and Horenso, as their lives intersect and cause the downfall of all three of them. Character Themes Rigor's Theme: Self Self Esteem Instrumental Brocc's Theme: Last Last Resort Instrumental Horenso's Theme: White White America Instrumental Part 1: The Saiyan From the Sky (Opens with what appears to be a peaceful planet, with rolling hills, thick with vegetation. Several small houses, almost like Capsule houses litter the area. Suddenly, a large, almost flaming object plummets down, with a body barely visible. It impacts on the ground, causing the ground to shake. In a nearby "Capsule" house, what appears to be a young Saiyan woman looks up in shock. Beside her, a orange being looks up. The orange being has a gotee that seems often stroked, and hair tied in a ponytail.) Saiyan Woman: Grif, what just happened? Grif: Why are you asking me?! Saiyan: ... Cause you're the one who can take an unlimited amount of damage. Grif: .... Thanks, Separi. (Door opens, a Namekian and a Saiyan-like person with blue eyes steps in.) Separi: Barren! Razen! Did you feel that? Barren (the Namekian): *Nods* Indeed. Razen (the Saiyan-like person): I can feel pretty much anything, Separi. Why do you ask? Separi: *Shrugs* Just asking, Kai. Razen: *Winces* I'm not a Kai. Not anymore. Not since I was banished. Barren: Let's not talk about that. Grif: Okay. Separi: *Gets up, heads towards the door* Am I the only one who wants to see what it is? Grif: I thought I was going to go! Separi: Bored. Razen: *Grins* ---- (The ashes slowly clear, as the group proceeds towards the impact sight. As the last bit of fire clears away, we can clearly see a younger Rigor in the group.) Separi: *See's Rigor, gasp* Barren: A Saiyan. *Gets in fighting position.* Razen: *Walks calmly past them* Nothing to fear. *Sits down, slowly touches Rigor's head. There is a pause, and then Rigor's eyes flicker open.* Rigor: *Lashes out, tripping Razen down. Barren leaps down, and Rigor backhands him back, sending him throught the air. He smashes into a rock, crushing Grif. Lunges forward one last time, aiming a punch* Separi: *Blocks punch, lowers fist* Calm.... down. Rigor: *Looks at Separi for a moment, lowers fist* Separi: What's your name. Rigor: I-it's Rigor, but- FATHER! *Flashes back to a scene of Goku punching his fist through Broly's chest, then Broly slowly dying. Camera pans out, showing a child Rigor watching from a good bit away, a look of sorrow and terror on his face.* (Meanwhile, a young Brocc, about 13, is seen training with his father, named Cauli. They're in planet Vegeta, right in front of their home. Brocc: Take this! *Fires an energy wave* Cauli: Is that it!? *Deflects the blast, then punches Brocc in the stomach* Brocc: Ahh! *Kneels on the ground, in pain* Cauli: Okay, I think that's enough for today. We've been at it for hours. Phew! *Wipes the sweat off of his face, then helps Brocc up* Brocc: You wait, Dad! I'll beat you someday! Cauli: *Chuckles* We'll see! Then, a giant orange ball is seen in the sky. Brocc: Since when did planet Vegeta have a second sun? Cauli: That's not a sun. *Makes a serious face* That's Frieza's energy ball. I had a vision about this day. He's trying to destroy planet Vegeta! I had no idea it would happen this soon! *Points to his and Brocc's space pod only a few feet away* Quick Brocc! Get to your space pod! HURRY UP!!! (The two rush to their pods, then fly away) (Planet Vegeta is hit by Frieza's Super Nova. The explosion hit Cauli's ship, damaging it, causing it to electrify.) Brocc: *Looking through his window* Oh no, Dad! Cauli: BBBBBBRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!! *His pod explodes) Brocc:FFFFAAAAATTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!! (His pod survives, and escapes from the explosion. Hours later, Brocc arrives on an unfamiliar planet. The sky is purple and the mountains are blue.) Brocc: Where am I? *Brocc looks around, knowing that his is his new life and that he is alone...* (Going backward a 5 hours earlier, at the Royal Palace of Planet Vegeta; a 15 year old Horenso, son of Tunip, Head of Government on Planet Vegeta. Horenso, dressed in green one-shoulder padded armour follows his father, wearing the same armour in blue into the King's chamber) Tunip: My lord... It's happening... King Vegeta: I know, it was to happen sooner or later. Tunip: Plan of attack? King Vegeta: Round up all the saiyans. We are going to strike Frieza in a few hours. Tunip: Yes my lord. Let's go son. Horenso: Yes father. *Horenso and Tunip exit* Tunip:*walking down hallway with Horenso* Son, you need to do a mission for me. Horenso: What is it father? Tunip: I need you to go with Bruss, Korn and Aspar. You are going to take the planet Laiem. Horenso: Shouldn't we stay to help? Tunip: No...you need to go. Horenso: But father... Tunip: That's final! The pods are that way*points south*. They should be waiting for you over there. Horenso: What about you father? Tunip: Don't worry about me, just go. Horenso: Yes sir...*walks toward pod area. Horenso arrives, Bruss, Korn and Aspar are waiting next to their pods. Bruss, an old warrior, Korn, around the same age as Horenso and Aspar, a few years older. All are wearing basic blue saiyan armour.* Bruss: You ready son? Horenso: Yeah... Korn: Let's get this show on the road.*All get into pods, set off into space* Korn: Is that Frieza's ship? Aspar: Yup, let's go, Horenso: Oh no...(King Vegeta was just killed at this time) Bruss: Jumping to hyper speed in 30 min... Korn: WHAT IS THAT?!?!*Frieza's Supernova is growing* Horenso: No no no no no!*Supernova hits Planet Vegeta, shock wave spins pods out of control, Korn and Aspar's are destroyed; Horenso's and Bruss' head unto Laiem* (Hours later on Laiem)*Horenso climbs out of pod* Horenso: No....all those saiyans...my father...*Bruss climbs out of his pod* Bruss: I...I can't believe it... Horenso: Believe it! All of them are dead, dead okay! We have a mission to finish.*Rises into the air, sees a large city, points index fing towards city* Bang....*dodon ray like beam hits city, destroying it completely, leaving a crater* Bruss: *uses scouter; power level at about 90,000* No way... Horenso: You coming? Bruss: Uhh..uhhh.... Yes sir... (Both fly south looking for another city, and here is where Horenso's story begins.) (Cuts to Rigor, a child, stumbling away. The meteor is vaguely seen overhead). Rigor: *Stumbles* Got to... got to get out. *Reaches a small, personal space pod. Opens it and crawls in, not even checking the cooirdinates. The space pod leaps out, flying towards what is revealed to be the planet Brocc has landed on* Brocc: What is this planet? Grah! *Flies away to find some life* (Hours later, Brocc has still haven't found any life forms yet.) Broc: Darn! Does anybody even live here? *Flies back to ship* (Brocc craws back in his spacepod. Brocc thinks to himself. He is all alone. Lost in a life-less planet. His planet is gone... His father is gone... His friends are gone... everybody, gone... And it was all Frieza's fault.) Brocc: Darn him... Frieza........................................ HE'LL PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!" *Yells out as his hair flickers golden. He transformed into a Super Saiyan as a golden light shoots up to the sky* (An alien with a large head and dark purple skin is seen) Blackberry: *Says to his son* Look, Rasberry! The golden light we saw in our vision! He's the chosen one! (Blackberry's son, Rasberry aso has a huge head and has light purple skinBrocc: G-Guhhh... *Collapses as he goes back into his base form* (About an hour later, Brocc finally wakes up.) Brocc: Where am I? Blackberry: We found you on the floor, collapsed. Brocc: Who are you? Blackberry: My name is Blackberry *Points to his son* and this is my son, Rasberry* Rasberry: *Says shyly* Hello. Rasberry: Amazing! You're the chosen one! What is your name!? Brocc: Um... My name is Brocc, and why did you just call me the "chosen one"? Rasberry: Because! You're going to save us from the people of planet Laiem! Brocc: Planet Laiem??? *Looks confused* Rasberry: This is planet Lamin. Planet Laiem is our neighboring planet. They are an evil race that have been messing with our planet for centuries! But there has been someone messing with their cities, and they think we sent them! They're going to come and destroy our planet! Brocc: Oh no! That's bad! (Ironically enough, Horenso has been the one destroying planet Laiem's cities.) (Rigor's space pod crashes through several small mountains, skidding for a little bit, then finally comes to a rest. The door opens, and Rigor gets up. He is on a small island, with water surrounding him and the mainland barely visible.) Rigor: *Looks around* Never been here before... *Walks around for a small bit, finally sits down on a tree, sighs.* .... Dad... *Shakes head slightly* Part 2: Battle With Planet Laiem Horenso: *Fires a blast, destroying another Laiem city* Come on, Bruss! Can you take another 10 years?! Destroy some cities! Bruss: Y-yes sir! *Fires blasts at cities* (A few minutes later, hundreds of ships are seen flying in the sky.) Horenso: They must be trying to escape. Come on, Bruss! We must get to our pods! (The people of planet Laiem arrive in only 1 minute.) Brocc: Here they come! Blackberry: This isn't good! Rasberry: Daddy! I'm scared! Blackberry: Just say behind me, Rasberry! (The ships land on the surface.) (switches back to Horenso) Bruss: We can't let them get away! Horenso: Follow me...*Horenso flies up to ship, puts both hands up and destroys it with a radar blast. Then goes up to two more and does a single handed radar blast. Then goes up to 7 and usesd Tonic Blast(from mouth) and destroys them. Bruss finally catches up* Horenso: Thanks for the help. Bruss: Sorry, we're leaving the atmosphere. Horenso: We're gonna have to hitchhike a ride.*Horenso flies up to a ship, blasts a hole and flies in. 5 soldiers are in there, guns pointed. Horenso uses the Dodon rat like blast to kill to of them. Bruss arrives* Horenso: Shoot and you're dead!*They drop their weapons. Horenso goes into the pilot cabin* Horenso: Keep an eye on them Bruss. Bruss: Yes sir. Horenso(to pilot) Keep flying. Pilot: Y-y-yessir Soldier over the intercomm: Any word on the mysterious attackers?*Horenso gives the pilot a grin* Pilot: No sir. Soldier over the intercomm: Keep your eyes open, we've lost too many ships to them. Pilot: Yes sir.*Horenso turns around, comunicates with Bruss on scouter* Horenso: Kill them. Bruss: Yes sir. (Goes to Bruss) Bruss: New orders...hehe... (Back to Horenso)*Horenso snaps the pilot's neck, starts stearing away from the armada, then grins at the sound of bodies hitting the floor. Bruss enters.* Horenso: Well done. Bruss: Thanks sir. Horenso: Stop the formalitites, I'm Horenso, you're Bruss. That's final. Bruss: Okay.*Scouter beeps, a power level is seen that is also comparable to Horenso, Horenso takes off scouter and continues to go off course landing miles away from other ships so he and Bruss can rest.* (Story goes back to Brocc to Blackberry and Rasberry. Dozens of Laiem soldiers pour out in each ship.) Brocc: I got this! *Jumps up in the air and fires an energy wave, killing a couple of Laiem soldiers* I'll kill all of you! *Looks around at all of the enemies* But... I wish I had help. (Story goes back to Bruss and Horenso) Bruss: So... I'm guessing you felt that power level? Horenso: I did... It was a saiyan's.... Bruss: Plan of attack? Horenso: Activate Objective: Saiyan Rescue*Both leave the ship and fly for the armada* (Meanwhile, Rigor is heading for the mainlands, flying over the water. Suddenly, explosions from the battle earlier fill the air, and he is sent crashing to the ground, passing out.) Brocc: *In the air, yells* HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! *Fires several energy blasts* Is that all you guys got?! HA! *Fires a large energy wave, destroying several ships* I can do this fo days! Blackberry: He's more amazing than I thought! Rasberry: Wow! (After about an hour of fighting, Brocc became very exausted.) Brocc: *Breathes heavily* I-I'm not finish with you guys. Laiem Soldier: That's enough. Brocc: Who are you? Blueberry: I am Lord Blueberry, the leader of Laiem. You've destroyed quite enough of my ships. (Bluberry's skin was blue. He had a large head and a long tail.) Blueberry: Scatter the ships around the planet. I'll deal with him. (Rigor slowly wakes up, pulls himself to his feet. Night is falling, a chill is covering the planet.) Rigor: I-it's c-cold... *Wanders into a small rock alcove, collapses, shivering. Passes out again, but not before his hair flickers gold.* (Back to Horenso and Bruss flying towards the saiyan's power level) Horenso: We're almost there...more ships. Bruss: How fun. Horenso: Let's give them a show*Fires Protonic Blast, destroying about 20 ships* Bruss: Right away*Fires a smaller blast, only destroying 7* Horenso: That way*scouter beeps* two large power levels; one is the saiyan's, another is unidentifiable. Bruss: I'll hold off the soldiers, you go help the saiyan. Horenso: Right away. (Flash to Rigor, briefly. He pulls himself up, sniffling slightly. He looks up and envisions his father's death over and over again. He lets out a cry, and his hair flashes golden again. He passes out once more.) Bluberry: Well? Are you coming? Brocc: *Breathes heavily* Blueberry: I see your tired. *Flies towards Brocc* Brocc: Back up! Blueberry: Calm down. *Puts his palms out and releases an energy, returning Brocc's energy* Brocc: Why'd you do that? Blueberry: So I could make this fun. Now come on. Horenso:*Behind Bluberry* I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want to die. Wait, I lied, I'm going to kill you anyway. Blueberry: (under breath) Another saiyan. (speaking normally) You and what army? Horenso: Me, that saiyan and the one right next to you. Bruss:*appears next to Blueberry* Hello. Horenso: Here's some tips: 1. Don't eat garlic before a party and 2. You mess with one Saiyan, you mess with them all, or in this case, 2. Bruss: What he said, sonny. Horenso: Bruss! Go deal with the rest of the ships! Me and him will deal with the blue guy. Bruss: Okay. *Flies away* Brocc: So you're a Saiyan, too? Horenso: Yeah. I hope you can fight, 'cause he's pretty tough. *Presses scouter* his power level is about 200,000. But if we work together, we could beat him. Brocc: I guess so. Let's go! *Both strike Blueberry, Horenso from the back, Brocc from the front. Most of punches hit, especially Brocc's kick to the jaw, sending Blueberry 13 feet away* Blueberry:*on the ground panting* No...this is...impossible.... Horenso: Stop mumbling to yourself and get back up! We didn't hit you that hard. Blueberry: *Scoffs* really? You think that did ANY damage? Brocc: No way! Horenso: No, I don't think so. I ''know ''it did a LOT of damage. Your power level dropped down to 90,000, hell, less than mine. But don't be discouraged, we'll make your death as painful as possible. Blueberry: I guess I'll have to transform then. Brocc: Transform? Blueberry: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Transforms into a muscular and pale blue alien* Horenso: 500,000, 1,000,000, 3,000,000, holy crap his power level rised to 6,000,000!!!!! Blueberry: Ha! You think you can win now!? Brocc: I guess I'll tranform too. Horenso: What?! Brocc: *Thoughta: That golden aura, the legend, the power, the anger, there's no doubt. I was... a Super Saiyan!* Haah! *Hair repeatedly shifts from gold to black* HAAH!!!!! *Transforms into a Super Saiyan* Horenso: His power level...! It's at 4,500,000!!!!! Brocc: Come on Blueberry! Horenso(Thoughts): No... He can't be. HE'S A SUPER SAIYAN?!?!?!!? That right should only be reserved for high class saiyans like myself. Judging by his armour, he can only be barely higher than a proletariat. It's not possible...(out loud) I'll prove that I'm stronger!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*Power level reaches 950,000* Rigor: *Stirs slightly, hair flickers gold again* (Back at he battle) Horenso: Your death begins now!*charges at Blueberry, he and Brocc begin attacking, all hits miss* Blueberry:*dodging every hit* You really think you can stop me?*Kicks Horenso, back-hand slaps Borcc* Brocc: What's the scouter say about is power level? Horenso: It's....it's.... IT'S OVER 7,000,000!*scouter explodes* Brocc: Hey I have an idea on how to kill him. Horenso: Don't keep it to yourself! Tell me! Blueberry: You two done over there? Horenso: Time-out! Blueberry: What...? Horenso: I'm calling time-out, just wait a sec. Blueberry: Uhhh...okay? Brocc: There's this technique I've been working on. It'c called Wave Beam. If I can hit him with it, it will go through his chest, and he will die. If you can keep him busy, I can hit him with it. Horenso: Why do you get to kill him? Brocc: I'm the only one who has a chance of killing him! Unless... you want to do this yourself... Horenso: Fine, I will. Hey you! Blueberry:*twiddling thumbs, jumps at the sound of Horenso's voice* Yeah? Horenso: You and me. We're going to finish this. Brocc: woah don't rush into this I was joking! Horenso:SHUT UP!!!(whispers) I know you were joking, hurry up and charge the damn thing!*Charges at Blueberry* Brocc: Okay! *Puts his right hand out, and holds his right arm with his left hand. Yellow electricity crackles around it* Here we go! *Thoughts: Just distract him for 30 seconds!* Horenso:*attacks at high-speed, actually lands a few hit, then a large gut punch* Heh..heh... Maybe I could've taken you... Bluberry:Ow! That hurt*back-hand slaps Horenso* Horenso:*recovering* You'll regret that! Radar Blast! Brocc: Okay its ready! Take this Blueberry! *Fires it, about the size of his palm* (Horenso was in the way of that blast.) Brocc: Oh no he's in the way! (Horenso used Instant Transmission to dodge the blast.) Brocc: Huh? Where'd he go? Blueberry: NOOOO!!! (The blast went straight through Blueberry's chest. Blue blood pours out of his chest. Horenso later appears behind Brocc.) Brocc: How'd you do that?! Horenso: A little something I picked up from the people of Yardrat when I was younger. My father took me there for secret training. Blueberry: You thought that would finish me?! Brocc: What!? You're alive?! Blueberry: I can regenerate, ya know! *Looks at Horenso* Now you... I'll deal with you first. *Flies to Horenso and wacks him with his tail, knocking him out* Brocc: Oh no! Blueberry: *Opens mouth in front of Brocc* Brocc: What are you doing?! Blueberry: This! *Shoots large mouth energy wave* Brocc: GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Brocc is blasted several feet away, he emerges from the smoke, with the right side of his armour broken*) Brocc: I have to use my move powerful attack... *Puts hand next to side* Bullet Rain! *Charges the attack* Spiraling Blast! *Fires large wave* Blueberry: Oh no! *Blocks blast with hand* Grah! (Horenso finally wakes up.) Horenso: Why...won't...you...just...DIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!*flash of light, power level rises to 5,000,000* Brocc: He's done it... Horenso: *light clears, Horenso appears with golden hair* Now you'll fight two Super Saiyans. Brocc: Good. Now help me blast this guy away! Horenso: Let's do this*puts up one hand* You ready? Brocc: I'm going all out! *Puts all power into Spiraling Blast* Horenso: So will I!*Put all power into Splitting Shot* Blueberry: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *The blasts overpowers him, as he is shot in the air* (A huge explosion occures, destoying all of the ships.) Brocc: It's over... *Goes back into base form, falls on the floor, then quickly gets up* Wait a minute! Isn't that where your friend was?! Horenso:*Goes to base as well* HOLY CRAP!!! WE KILLED BRUSS!! Brocc: Oh, uh, I'm sorry, um... *Stays silent* Horenso: Why are you sorry?*smiles and pats Brocc on the back* He was old and slow. He was going to die sooner or later. Don't worry. Brocc: *Picks head up* Okay... Blackberry: You did it! Oh my Gosh you did it!!! Brocc: Yeah can we go to your house now? I'm hungry! Horenso: Extremely hungry! Blackberry: Excuse me great warrior, who are you? Brocc: Yeah, what's your name? Horenso: I am Horenso, son of Tunip. Brocc: Cool! My name is Brocc. My father is or WAS Cauli. Well anyway, BLackberry, can we eat? Blackberry: *Sighs* Fine. Part 3: The Arrival (One day later, Brocc and Horenso leave Blackberry's house) Blackberry: Where are you two going? Brocc: We're going to train. We'll be back. (Brocc and Horenso find a decent training spot) Brocc: So Horenso, teach me that teleporting technique. Horenso: Okay, it's called the Instantaneous Transmission, a technique the Yardrats used to flee from enemies. In order to do this, I need you to move over there*points a few meters out* Brocc: Um, okay. *Flies to the spot* Horenso: Good... now locate and concentrate on my ki signature. Brocc: That's easy. My dad thought me how to sense energy! *Concentrates for a while* Okay, I can feel your energy. Horenso: Perfect! Now, here's the hard part. Put your middle finger and index finger to your forehead, concentrate and control your body to come to me. Brocc: I'll try. *Puts fingers on forehead, then concentrates*............. Horenso........................ Brocc: *Teleports, then appears, but above Horenso instead of next to him* Uh oh, AAH!!! *Falls on Horenso* Horenso: Well...*pushes him off* You can do it... Brocc: Sorry. Ah my head! I guess I'll try again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Roleplays Category:Dragonball UF